Hacking: Destruction du Programme SLG en cours
by Petite Pirate
Summary: Le Panda, satisfait, regarda l'écran géant où l'on voyait ses anciens collègues alors que tous les hackers psalmodiaient à sa gloire de leurs voix quasi-mécaniques. "Ils tomberont tous...et tout, tout sera à moi...à moi seul", murmura-t-il avec un sourire malsain alors que ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur folle propre à sa mégalomanie. (Ep.101 suite à l'indépendance du Panda)
1. Piratage en cours

.

.

 **Piratage en cours: L'ère du Panda est sur le point de commencer**

.

.

Le ninja masqué frappa sa main gauche de son poing droit avant de s'incliner brièvement devant son maître, debout devant son trône. Ses pattes étaient croisées dans son dos alors que devant lui s'étalaient une salle immense, où s'alignaient des rangées d'ordinateurs occupés par des individus dont on ne connaissait rien, si ce n'était que le bruit fébrile des touches de leurs claviers témoignant qu'une angoisse qu'ils n'osaient exprimer.

_ Nous sommes prêts, Maître Panda, annonça solennellement le Capitaine à travers son masque. Tout a été préparé selon vos ordres.

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son serviteur, ses iris bleus contemplant le vide alors qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur son visage. Lentement, il redressa le menton pour jeter un regard condescendant aux immenses écrans qu'il y avait au fond de la salle. Le même regard que sur l'affiche qu'il y avait derrière lui : perçant, semblant connaître chaque tréfonds de chaque âme.

_ Excellent, murmura le Panda d'une voix doucereuse et angoissante à la fois.

Sur l'un des écrans géant, une série de codes incompréhensibles et de chiffres s'amoncelaient et défilaient à une vitesse folle. Et plus ça continuait, plus le Panda adorait ça. Son sourire s'élargissait, la lueur de ses prunelles trahissant sa mégalomanie pernicieuse.

_ M…aître…, couina une voix à sa droite. L'Intelligence Artificielle a sécurisé les programmes d'SLG. Si nous tentons de porter atteinte à l'émission, nous serons attaqués.

_ Continuez, ordonna le Panda à ses ninjas hackers d'une voix dure. L'IA Jeanne n'est pas une menace. Bientôt, elle ne pourra rien pour lui…

_ Le Conseiller a raison Maître, risqua le ninja masqué, l'Eglise du Bon du Bien a déjà failli vous coûter la vie. Votre sécurité est la priorité, car de vous dépend la survie du Royaume. Si nous attaquons le sujet Mathieu Sommet…

_ Croyez-vous que je me soucie de cette loque ?

La question cloua le bec au Capitaine qui cligna des yeux. Le Panda sentit qu'il avait fait l'effet escompté par ses paroles et son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, ma cible principale.

_ Mais alors… que fait-on, Maître ?

Au lieu de répondre, le Panda se tourna vers un hacker, au pied de l'estrade à sa droite. Ce dernier dut se sentir observé, car il leva son menton hésitant de son écran, croisant avec crainte le regard de son supérieur.

_ Affiche le tout, tonna le Maître du Royaume d'un hochement de tête.

Et il tourna la tête vers les écrans, commençant son monologue :

_ Que ce soit cette saloperie d'Intelligence Artificielle qui ait pris ma place m'importe peu. Pour détruire SLG, je n'ai pas besoin d'attraper le gros poisson.

_ Que…Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ ...

L'un des écrans géants se brouilla soudain pour montrer les images d'une caméra de surveillance qui filmaient une personne que tous reconnurent: un homme dans un costume noir, portant des lunettes de soleil allumait paresseusement sa cigarette alors qu'un corps sans vie jonchait près de lui.

_ Le Patron ? hasarda le capitaine. Mais pourquoi vous attaquer à…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car une autre vidéo de surveillance s'afficha sur l'écran de gauche cette fois: celle d'un jeune adolescent au T-Shirt rouge de Captain America qui jouait activement sur sa console, puis une autre sur l'écran de droite où le Hippie coiffé de son étrange chapeau était affalé sur son canapé, un joint au coin de la bouche : il en avait trop pris… encore.

Dans la salle, chaque hacker s'était arrêté pour regarder les énormes écrans de leur regard vide de toute expression.

_ Connais-tu l'effet domino, Capitaine ? demanda le Panda, sans quitter du regard ses anciens collègues qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de détruire cet idiot incapable de se protéger sans cette Jeanne. D'abord, le Hippie...

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, l'écran du drogué se brouilla.

_ Sans leur maître, l'Eglise du Bon du Bien sera dissoute, et alors les trolls, les haters pulluleront comme jamais sur Internet. Ils croiront que c'est lui qui a fait le coup, et ils l'attaqueront. Même s'il sait comment facilement venir à bout d'eux, le combat l'épuisera, et alors là...

Soudain, l'écran du Patron se brouilla.

_ Sans la menace de l'Eglise, continua le Panda dictateur, nous pourrons attaquer le reste de l'Equipe.

_ Mais Maître, coupa à nouveau le Capitaine, vous savez bien que le Patron est loin d'être faible. Il n'est pas un des piliers de l'émission pour rien.

Le Panda plissa les yeux en regardant l'élégant criminel qui affichait son fameux petit sourire en coin sur l'écran entre deux grésillements.

_ Le Patron est un homme intelligent, concéda-t-il, mais il est aussi complètement dépendant et soumis à son insatiable immoralité. Ce ne sera pas un problème de le piéger. Quant au dernier…

Cette fois, son attention fut rivée sur le petit garçon qui, suite à sa défaite, pleurait en serrant contre lui Monsieur Nounours et en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

_ Il ne survivra pas bien longtemps sans les autres. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous vaincrons. Nous prendrons le contrôle d'SLG. Et je régnerai en Maître.

Personne ne disait plus un mot, atterré par cette perspective : Le Panda allait-il réellement être aussi cruel envers ceux qui furent autrefois ses amis ?

_ C'est… Vous êtes surs que… que vous voulez faire ça… c'est…, commença le Conseiller.

_ Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? coupa le dictateur en le dardant de son regard meurtrier.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme fit craintivement un pas en arrière, et trébucha. Le Panda hocha la tête en direction de deux ninjas qui s'empressèrent de s'emparer du faible fonctionnaire pour le traîner dans un coin et l'exécuter malgré ses braillements suppliants.

_ Commencez l'offensive, ordonna le Panda d'une voix forte.

_ Gloire au Panda ! cria le Capitaine en levant le poing à l'attention des hackers.

_ Gloire au Panda ! Gloire au Panda !

Le Panda, satisfait, regarda l'écran géant où l'on voyait ses anciens collègues alors que tous ses hackers psalmodiaient à sa gloire de leurs voix quasi-mécaniques.

_ Ils tomberont tous...et tout, tout sera à moi...à moi seul, murmura-t-il.

Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique alors que ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur folle propre à sa mégalomanie.

De son passé maintenant renié, il ne resterait plus que des cendres. Et de ces cendres jaillirait une nouvelle ère: l'ère du Panda.

 _._

 _._

 _Comment ? Fait à l'arrache dites-vous ? Totalement. Totalement à l'arrache._

 _Plus spontanée dans l'écriture de chapitres, je meurs._

 _Que voulez-vous, à défaut de savoir dessiner pour un hommage correct... je ne peux que présenter la sincérité de ma reconnaissance de cette façon... complètement authentique du coup, même les fautes ;)_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	2. Ajout d'un nouveau programme de données

.

 _Bonjour,_

 _Ceci **c'est une série de Drabbles et de OS** qui peuvent se suivre, mais que c'est fait à l'arrache. ^^'_

 _Je n'ai aucun dessein pour le moment de me lancer dans une réelle fanfiction compliquée avec une intrigue de fou ou quoi que ce soit, étant déjà sur un autre gros projet._

 _Tout ça, c'est avant tout un hommage, et n'ayant pas de compétence artistique autre que l'écriture, je tenais juste à montrer ma reconnaissance pour tout le travail effectué derrière "Salut Les Geeks" ^^'_

 _._

 _._

 **Gardez vos amis près de vous, mais gardez vos ennemis encore plus près.**

 _(Le Parrain, 2ème partie, Michael Corleone)_

 _._

.

L'homme à la capuche gardait la tête baissé, de manière à ce que les jeux d'ombres et de lumière ne laissent rien deviner de ses traits. Devant lui était assis le Panda, encadré de deux ninjas armés, debout en position de garde-à-vous.

_ Vous allez rester silencieux encore longtemps ? lança le dictateur, rendu particulièrement irritable face à cette atmosphère pesante.

_ J'ai entendu parler de votre projet d'anéantir le programme SLG.

A ses mots, le Panda se pencha en avant, les oreilles rondes noires s'agitant sous la brusquerie du geste.

_ Qui vous a parlé de ça ? marmonna-t-il, sa lèvre supérieure frémissant sous le rictus de la colère.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, mais le Panda le sentit déjà esquisser un sourire en coin, comme s'il se sentait particulièrement supérieur. Et il détestait ça : personne n'égalait sa puissance.

_ Tuez-le, ordonna-t-il en se levant pour s'en aller définitivement de cet endroit. Jetez son corps dans un bain d'acide.

Il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur pour s'enfuir alors que les deux ninjas faisaient un pas en avant.

_ Je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'estime pour les techniques du Patron, constata l'inconnu, sans faire un seul mouvement de fuite. Néanmoins, me tuer est inutile : nous venons vous proposer notre aide.

Le Panda leva une main, avant de faire volte-face. Son ordre silencieux eut l'effet escompté, car ses soldats s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

_ Nous ? répéta-t-il, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop curieux. Qui vous envoie ?

L'inconnu se leva.

_ Peu importe qui m'envoie. Nous sommes alliés dans cette bataille. Vous voulez anéantir l'Eglise du Bon du Bien et le Hippie ? Le charisme de l'invulnérable Patron ? Le gamin et son air de victime permanent ? Nous aussi. Pourquoi être ennemis quand nous pouvons nous allier ? Je peux vous propulser au-devant de l'estrade sans même nous encombrer de l'obstacle de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

La proposition était vraiment alléchante. Trop même.

_ Pourquoi m'aider ? demanda le Panda. Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez, vous et votre boss ?

L'homme écarta les mains, et lâcha un bref rire.

_ Le Boss a un compte à régler. Mais seuls, nous n'avons aucune chance. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide.

Cet inconnu était doué dans la persuasion : il semblait savoir quels mots manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Le Panda leva le menton pour toiser son invité d'un air mi- suspicieux mi- arrogant.

_ Alors ? fit ce dernier en tendant la main. Allié ?

Le Panda sentait bien qu'il allait devoir se méfier de ce fameux Boss et de son acolyte diablement persuasif. L'offre semblait bien trop parfaite pour être réelle. Mais ceci dit, être resté toutes ces années avec Mathieu lui avait apporté un réel handicap : il était aussi prévisible pour son ancien collègue que ce dernier l'était pour lui.

_ J'accepte de prendre la proposition en compte, dit le dictateur d'une voix monocorde.

_ Parfait. Dans ce cas nous…

_ Pas si vite, coupa le Panda. Je veux d'abord voir votre fameux Boss à l'œuvre. Montrez-moi jusqu'à quel point vous serez capable de compromettre le Programme SLG. Et ensuite, je verrais si je pourrais m'associer à vous.

Et, sans même attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons. Ses gardes du corps le suivirent aussitôt, laissant l'inconnu seul et livré à lui-même. Un rayon de lumière l'éclaira pendant une fraction de seconde : mais plus personne ne put le voir serrer ses poings gantés, alors qu'il contractait sa mâchoire violemment.

Et personne ne le vit imperceptiblement la tête pour fixer l'endroit où le Panda avait disparu, laissant voir des iris d'un bleu électrique inhumain qui se troublèrent de façon inquiétante.

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	3. Infiltration dans la Base Effectuée

.

 _Eh oui, toujours des petits Drabbles les gens ^^' Encore et toujours_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

Infiltration dans la base effectuée

.

.

_ Nous sommes dans la Base de SLG, Maître Panda.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda l'interpellé en faisant légèrement pivoter son fauteuil de droite à gauche, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. L'Intelligence Artificielle surveille les sujets, il n'y a pas moyen que les systèmes de sécurité soient inexistants.

_ Le sujet Mathieu Sommet a quitté la base, et Jeanne est pour le coup désactivé.

Le dictateur se leva, puis se pencha pour poser ses pattes à plat sur l'immense console. Devant l'écran quelque peu saturé, une série de données inutiles s'amoncelaient : température de l'appartement, décryptage des caméras, des trépieds, des fonds verts.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on contrôle ? demanda-t-il à l'homme en capuche qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Un robot ? Je vous signale qu'il y a des gens dans la base…

_ Le scan thermique affirme que le Patron et le Hippie ne sont pas dans la maison, répondit une voix robotique. En revanche, l'enfant est sur l'ordinateur, il ne nous a pas détectés.

_ Bien, reprit le Panda, dépêchez-vous de pirater ce qu'on a à faire et tirez-vous.

Et il coupa la caméra avant de se pencher vers un de ces acolytes :

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en nos alliés. Envoie quelqu'un pirater leur système. Je veux voir qui va compromettre les données du programme, et s'ils le font vraiment à notre avantage.

Et le Panda coupa lui-même la caméra, sans entendre le miaulement ennuyé du chat par-dessus les glapissements du Geek toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à jouer à son MMORPG favori. Wifi griffa l'intrus, poussant celui-ci à lui donner un coup de pied pour s'en débarrasser.

.

.

_ C'est fait, Monsieur.

L'homme encapuchonné sourit.

_ Bien, nous avons réussi.

_ Que se passe-t-il pour le Panda ? Devons-nous nous en débarrasser maintenant ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Quand on n'aura plus besoin d'un bouc émissaire, nous pourrons anéantir son clan sans aucun problème.

Le disque dur connecté, tous eurent accès au programme de l'IA Jeanne.

_ On peut remonter à l'opérateur de cette façon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La sécurité est compacte, et rediriger le satellite vers les serveurs du Panda va rendre le tout plus lent.

L'homme assis retira sa capuche, disant avec un rictus :

_ Alors, prenez un siège. Le spectacle promet d'être intéressant.

Le serviteur n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de pianoter, sous l'œil avisé de son supérieur.

Les traits, la forme de son visage, son nez, ses cheveux… ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'une lueur peu naturelle, électrique : la personne qui cherchait à compromettre le programme n'était pas humaine.

Pourtant, cette personne était la réplique exacte de Mathieu Sommet.

 _._

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	4. Scan: Recherche du Fichier Infecté

.

 _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review :3_

 _Je vous répondrai par MP ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.

 **Scan en cours : Recherche du fichier infecté**

.

Ils étaient tous assis : le Hippie affalé sur le canapé, soufflant sa fumée nocive dans la figure du Geek qui faisait de son mieux pour la supporter, sans grand succès, alors que le Patron était nonchalamment assis avec une cigarette à la main, devant un ordinateur et le Redneck s'offusquait de l'ouverture des frontières françaises aux réfugiés de guerre.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, gros ? demanda le Hippie.

_ Il est où Mathieu ? couina craintivement le Geek.

_ Putain, cette technique de démembrement est tellement rapide, faudrait que je la teste ! fit le Patron en empoignant le Geek par la nuque qui poussa un hurlement suraigu.

Finalement la voix de Jeanne retentit dans l'appartement :

_ Mon système de surveillance détecte une anomalie dans le programme SLG. Je crains que cela ne vous affecte tous.

_ Et alors ? répliqua le Patron. Personnellement, je m'en fous.

_ L'anomalie a la confirmation que le programme a été corrompu à exactement minuit trente-quatre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu localiser la source. Cependant, nous avons repéré que les sbires du Panda près des lieux où vous avez été chacun récupéré.

Le Hippie faisait la tête habituelle qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'avait rien compris, tout comme le Geek.

_ Euh…

_ Elle serait pas en train de nous accuser l'autre là ?! se récria le Redneck en secouant sa crinière.

_ Moi perso je parierais sur le gamin, déclara sournoisement le Patron avec un rictus.

_ Non ! couina le Geek en pleurant nerveusement. Aidez-moi !

La voix pragmatique et robotisée de Jeanne conclut cet entretien avant le retour de Mathieu :

_ Un scan de chacun des sujets du programme SLG sera effectué afin de trouver le fichier infecté. L'opérateur ordonne l'ouverture d'une enquête pour déterminer lequel d'entre vous est susceptible de nuire au programme. Terminé.

Jeanne se mit en veille, alors qu'un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous échangèrent un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, gros ? fit le Hippie.

_ Y'en a marre de ces programmes !

.

.

.

Le cyborg qui ressemblait Mathieu Sommet frottait distraitement son doigt, où le chat l'avait mordu quelques jours plus tôt.

Comme quoi, cette boule de poil était le démon incarné pour son maître, mais savait aussi reconnaître quand ce n'était pas son maître devant lui.

Lentement, il apposa son doigt meurtri sur la console. Le scan de l'empreinte fut effectué, permettant l'ouverture du laboratoire.

Des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches se promenaient, prenant des notes sur leurs calepins, parlant d'une voix monocorde à moitié étouffée par leur masque de chirurgien.

Le cyborg traversa la salle, pour s'arrêter devant une table d'opération entourée de trois bras mécaniques qui soudaient quelques fils électriques, provoquant quelques étincelles çà et là. Le tout sous la surveillance d'un employé.

_ Quand seront-ils prêts à être activés ?

_ D'une minute à l'autre, Monsieur, lui répondit-on. Nous pourrons les téléporter bientôt. La dernière phase durera plus longtemps, ceci dit.

Le robot Mathieu Sommet leva ses yeux bleus électriques en haut, où une quantité d'êtres humanoïdes pendaient au plafond, revêtus pour l'occasion des tenues des moines templiers si caractéristique de l'Eglise du Bon du Bien.

_ Vous avez le feu vert, murmura-t-il, alors que l'éclat de ses yeux luisait à nouveau de ce bleu glacial inquiétant.

 _._

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	5. Username GEEK invalid: Please Try Again

**.**

 _Merci à Lou Keehl et RoronoaAgathou pour leurs gentilles reviews :) Je suis désolée que le manque de temps ne joue pas en ma faveur pour vous répondre :(_

 _Petite Pirate_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Username GEEK Invalid : Please try again**

.

_ Je suis obligé ?

_ Allez, grouille toi, gamin !

Un coup de pied bien senti amena le Geek à lâcher une lamentation suraiguë sur la plateforme SLG alors qu'il se téléportait avec les autres.

Alors que le jeune garçon disparaissait, un regard craintif autour de lui devant toutes ces lumières, il ne vit pas les autres pianoter furieusement sur la console, outrepassant les ordres de Jeanne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Hippie partit aussi, hululant en croyant que les couleurs et les rayons étaient le résultat d'une autre overdose et qu'il en avait trop pris tandis que le Redneck chargeait son fusil. Enfin, le Patron écrasa sa cigarette sur la console, et disparut de la même façon.

.

.

.

Le Geek n'était même pas apparu dans la place qu'il sentit déjà l'odeur de la cocaïne lui monter au nez, mêlée à celle si particulière des douilles encore chaudes des mitraillettes. Il vit qu'il avait une veste sur les épaules : sûrement le Patron, puisque celle-ci était similaire à la sienne. Un déguisement trahissant cette envie d'avoir le fameux charisme patronal qu'il n'avait jamais pu exploiter. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Malgré cette balle dans la tête qu'ils s'étaient tous pris, ils étaient encore tous ensemble.

_ Alors te revoilà, toi !

C'était le barman qui nettoyait son comptoir. Il l'avait reconnu.

_ Si tu cherches ton ami, il est là-bas. Ca fait des mois qu'il attend sa paye pour ses kilos de cocaïne.

Le Geek jeta un regard craintif à la table, où il voyait son ancien fournisseur qui vidait son énième shot de vodka avant de tirer un coup vers le haut. Le pauvre adolescent sursauta avec un couinement apeuré en entendant le coup de feu, où la balle transperça une ampoule.

_ Patron, minauda une voix à sa droite.

Le gamin sentit un frisson désagréable sur la nuque, mais en même temps, une grande excitation. Son ex-petite amie, toujours déguisée en Sailor Moon, se tenait dans l'embrasure. Derrière elle, le couloir qui menait à l'arrière-salle et aux toilettes.

_ T…Toi ? piailla-t-il, mais…

_ Quand tu m'as quitté, tu as oublié ce qu'on devait faire…

Elle papillonna ses paupières, un petit sourire malin sur les lèvres. Le Geek cligna des yeux aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_ Quoi ? lâcha-t-il comme un idiot.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille fit virevolter ses couettes blondes.

_ Que dirais-tu de rattraper le temps perdu ? demanda-t-elle.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Le Geek se dépêcha de la suivre, se disant qu'après tout, il lui restait un peu de charisme.  
La Sailor Moon continua sa route alors qu'il la rejoignait. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent en une lueur électrique, alors que le garçon à la casquette lui demandait de ralentir.

.

.

 _Désolé, votre identifiant est invalide. Veuillez réessayer ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	6. Username PATRON invalid:Please Try Again

**.**

 _Ça_ _devient problématique tout ça.. :P_

 _Merci Roronoa :) je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien ^^_

 _Alice je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis très occupée j'adopte donc la stratégie Antoine Daniel, et j'avoue que ça me réussit bien ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

 **.**

 **Username PATRON Invalid. Please Try Again**

 **.**

La banlieue chic était calme et ses jardins parfaitement bien entretenus. Le silence était brisé par les échos de pleurs d'une pauvre veuve qui remontait péniblement l'allée de sa maison d'un pas hésitant, une lettre de la banque à la main.

Lorsque cette femme eut claqué la porte de sa maison, un sifflement joyeux se fit entendre alors que le Patron marchait d'un pas lent et nonchalant sur le trottoir immaculé, tirant de temps à autre, une bouffée de cigarette.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant les débris de son ancienne maison qu'il avait lui-même détruite.

Ah… Souvenirs, souvenirs…

Un reniflement se fit entendre non loin de lui : c'était la belle-tante ou il ne savait quelle vieille bique tue-l 'amour qui se recueillait devant les ruines couleur charbon.

_ Snif, se lamenta la vieille femme alors que le Patron tirait sur sa cigarette. Je savais qu'elle était un peu tête en l'air, mais de là à laisser le gaz allumé…

Ah oui, c'était la raison qui avait émergé de ce joyeux bordel. Il avait cramé tellement de choses qu'un alibi était un automatisme qu'il ne percevait même plus.

_ C'était une femme bien, pleura la belle-tante en se mouchant de plus belle.

_ Ouais…, lâcha nonchalamment le Patron.

La belle-tante se figea en l'entendant soudain pouffer de rire.

_ Mais bon dieu qu'elle était conne !

Il accompagna sa remarque en s'esclaffant alors qu'il jetait son mégot de cigarette encore allumé dans le tas de planches de bois et de plantes mortes, sous le regard atterré de la vieille:

_ Et nulle en cuisine en plus … ha...

Et sans un regard pour la pauvre femme complètement outrée et choquée, le Patron s'en alla en secouant la tête et en riant de bon cœur, comme s'il avait fait une blague très drôle. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de la braise de son mégot qui menaçait de commencer un nouvel incendie le moins du monde.

Non, il préférait plutôt se concentrer sur la jolie petite fille qui jouait avec un ballon et courait au bout de la rue, vers le parc désert.

Le criminel eut un petit sourire, et se mit à siffloter l'air de « _A la pêche aux moules_ », enfonçant une main dans sa poche où se trouvait son chiffon imbibé de chloroforme avant d'entamer une lente et calme démarche.

La petite fille continua sa course jusqu'au square désert, puis son expression se figea pendant que ses yeux électriques luisaient.

 __ Deuxième cible en vue,_ dit une voix qui sortait bel et bien de l'enfant, sans que ses lèvres ne bougent cependant _._

 _._

 _._

 _Désolé, cet identifiant est également invalide. Veuillez réessayer ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	7. Username HIPPIE invalid:Please Try Again

.

 _Ecrit dans le métro ^^ Et oui, je me suis bien amusée à écrire le chapitre du Patron et son manque de tact xD_

 _._

.

 **Username HIPPIE Invalid : Please Try Again**

.

Le voyage avait secoué le jeune drogué, dont les sens étaient encore embrumés par les effets de la marijuana. Il ne se fit pas prier une fois arrivé pour s'écrouler sur le sol dans un ululement semblable à ceux des hiboux. La téléportation ne semblait pas l'avoir fait atterrir dans un asile. Pire encore, il sentait à peine le sol de marbre froid sous lui.

_ Où on est gros ?

Etrangement, le Redneck, qu'il croyait être téléporté avec lui, ne lui répondit pas. Le Hippie finit par se redresser pour regarder autour de lui : il était revenu dans l'église du Bon du Bien. La Salle principale n'avait pas été restaurée depuis que les fidèles s'étaient fait exploser suite à l'attaque de Mathieu. Ceci dit, elle était froide, vide.

Et ça, même quelqu'un d'aussi perché que le Hippie ne put passer à côté. Il s'empressa donc de tirer une bonne bouffée de son joint jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se dilatent. Il réagit donc très passivement aux pas qui se rapprochaient, ainsi qu'à la douzaine de Templiers de l'Eglise du Bon du Bien qui firent interruption dans la salle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Le Hippie ne remarqua pas à quel point les pas des douze personnes étaient particulièrement synchronisés, comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne.

_ Nous vous attendions, cher Messie. Depuis longtemps.

_ Garde la foi, mec !

Des couleurs et des drôles d'images flottaient déjà dans la tête du Hippie qui ne saisissait pas vraiment la situation. Il était encore assis par terre et leva le menton pour regarder l'un de ses anciens fidèles se pencher vers lui, ses yeux bleus sans vie le toisant.

_ Bien sûr que oui, grâce à vous, cher Messie, répondit la réplique exacte de Mathieu Sommet.

_ Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici gros ? demanda le Hippie en le reconnaissant.

Sans prévenir, le robot lui toucha le front de l'index, et lui envoya une décharge électrique. Le Hippie tomba à terre en disant qu'il en avait une fois encore trop pris, avant de sombrer, les yeux dans le vague, dans un monde magique que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

Il ne comprit pas que les autres semblables robots l'attrapaient pour le traîner sur le marbre de l'Eglise qui resterait à jamais déserte.

 _._

 _Troisième identifiant également invalide. Veuillez réessayer ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	8. PANDA Recover Failed REDNECK Invalid

**.**

 _Ca se complique tout ça_

 _Merci beaucoup AliceArisu ^^ La technique Antoine Daniel, ça marche, celui qui l'a créée l'a démontré à chaque fois xD RoronoaAgathou. Je préfère le Patron aussi, mais c'est parce que je fais évidemment partie du public féminin U.u_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **PANDA Recover Failed. User REDNECK Invalid**

 **.**

Le Redneck chargea son fusil, à demi-accroupi parmi les épis de blé. Ah… être dans le champ, sentir le doux vent d'Auvergne lui apporter cette magnifique odeur d'excréments de vache servant d'engrais naturel. Chasser la taupe qui rôdait dans le coin par il ne savait quelle raison, c'était comme s'il était à la maison, avant que cette idiote de machine ne le fasse revenir.

_ Y'en a marre de ces taupes ! s'indigna-t-il. Ils nous pourrissent nos récoltes !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Redneck fit volte-face avec son fusil, qu'il baissa en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

_ Un retour aux sources ? s'enquit le Panda en haussant un sourcil.

Il semblait seul. Par pur instinct, le Redneck braqua son fusil vers le Panda.

_ Si je suis venu ici, c'est pas pour avoir des réfugiés en voie de disparition pour venir me polluer mon champ !

_ Baisse ton arme, le péquenaud, je ne suis pas venu pour envahir ton champ. Ceci dit, je risque de le faire si tu m'empêches de faire ce que je suis venu faire ici.

Et sans même un regard vers le canon de l'arme, le Panda contourna le Redneck pour faire quelques pas en avant.

_ Où il est enterré ? demanda-t-il en comptant ses pas avec précaution.

_ De quoi ?

Le Panda haussa un sourcil des bruits se firent entendre, alors que deux ninjas masqués faisaient interruption.

_ Eh oh !

L'homme à la coupe mulet n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que l'un d'eux attrapait la pelle qu'il avait amenée pour reboucher les trous de la taupe.

_On l'a retrouvé Maître, reprit le ninja. Vingt pas vers l'est.

Le Panda se mit en marche, ses pattes écrasant les épis sans vergogne. Le Redneck le suivit en crachant l'épi de blé qu'il avait à la bouche, marmonnant contre cet animal immigré qui venait lui pourrir ses récoltes.

Tous les deux furent arrivés au milieu du champ, et le Panda nota qu'aucun épi n'avait poussé à cet endroit. Plus intéressant encore…

_ La terre a été retournée, les épis semblent avoir été mal replantés pour camoufler qu'on a creusé à cet endroit.

Les ninjas s'exécutèrent et se mirent à creuser à toute vitesse, l'un avec la pelle, l'autre à pleines mains.

_ Eh là ! Tu vas pas revenir pour tout foutre en l'air hein !

Le Redneck chargea son fusil.

_ Ferme-la, riposta le Panda. Je te signale que ça te concerne autant que moi.

_ Si tu cherches pas les taupes, tu te casses, répliqua le Redneck.

_ Je cherche une taupe, figure-toi, lâcha le Panda. Je cherche le corps de Mathieu.

Le Redneck baissa légèrement le canon de son arme, intrigué.

_ Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Le Mathieu, il sert d'engrais.

Un coup de pelle plus mou que les autres alerta le Panda. Ils avaient déterré le cadavre.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonna le dictateur.

Ces deux acolytes soulevèrent en même temps un corps emballé dans des sacs poubelles, fermé hermétiquement par du ruban adhésif.

_ Déballez-le, ordonna le Panda.

L'un des ninjas prit l'un des Sai accrochés à sa ceinture et éventra le tas de sacs en deux. Préventivement, le Panda et le Redneck se couvrirent le nez pour éviter que les relents de cadavre en putréfaction ne leur donne un haut-le-coeur. Le sac fut ouvert en deux, révélant son contenu qui se répandit sur le sol.

Tous firent un pas en arrière, les yeux rivés sur les sacs éventrés. Il y eut un silence interminable.

_ Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ? murmura le Panda à l'adresse du Redneck. Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le Panda allait ajouter quelques choses quand il y eut deux coups de feu. Ses acolytes s'effondrèrent au sol. Le Redneck réagit vivement, et fit volte-face, braqua, et tira.

La détonation fut si assourdissante que le Panda se couvrit les oreilles de ses pattes, esquissant un rictus. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir tomber devant lui Mathieu Sommet… dans un bruit de ferrailles. Des étincelles et des bruits de grésillements s'échappèrent du trou provoqué par la balle.

_ Ah…, dit l'autre robot Mathieu Sommet, vous auriez dû rester dans votre temple, Maître Panda.

_ Mais y'en a combien de ce... ? s'écria le Redneck en chargeant à nouveau son arme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer à nouveau. Armé d'un étrange revolver, le robot Mathieu Sommet tira une fléchette dans le cou du Redneck, qui s'écroula sur-le-champ. Il rechargea à une vitesse inouïe et cibla le Panda.

Ce dernier ne put qu'avoir la vision trouble d'un groupe d'hommes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Et dans un ultime et vain effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, le Panda s'écroula au milieu des sacs poubelles déchiquetés, remplis des nombreuses boîtes de cafés, mangas, livres de la Saga "Sorceleur" et jeux-vidéos de Mathieu qu'il avait tant de fois vu ces dernières années dans le Quartier Général de SLG.

 _._

 _Echec de récupération du Panda._

 _Identifiant Redneck invalide. Merci de réessayer ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	9. Recentrage des données

**.**

 _C'est difficile de ne pas savoir comment faire interagir les personnages entre eux._

 _Donc Merci RoronoaAgathou, j'avais peur de mal utiliser le Redneck. Et c'était réellement bien de le mettre un peu en lumière._

 _Quant aux robots, Lou Keehl, non c'est pas forcément un rêve... je croyais qu'avoir plusieurs Patrons l'était (pour le public féminin de SLG, ceci dit ^^)_

 _C'est chaud quand même. Ceci dit, c'est pas mal si je peux finir cette petite fic sans ambition avant que l'épisode 102 avec la vraie intrigue n'arrive._

 _Petite Pirate_

.

 **.**

 **Recentrage des données**

.

.

Le Panda serra les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer, et dut recourir à tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Comment il avait fait pour survivre TOUTES ces années avec une bande d'IDIOTS pareils ?!

_ Vous êtes en train de dire…, murmura-t-il d'une voix frémissante de fureur et d'irritation, articulant chaque syllabe, que vous avez VU qu'il n'avait plus de jeux-vidéos, qu'il n'avait PLUS de cartouches de cafés, et qu'aucun de vous a percuté que ça ne pouvait PAS être Mathieu ?!

_ On pouvait pas savoir gros, il m'a laissé rouler l'herbe de ses tisanes ! se justifia le Hippie.

_ Moi il m'a dit qu'il voulait un mode de vie plus sain, couina naïvement le Geek.

_ Il allait voter FN en 2017 hein ! insista le Redneck.

Le Panda soupira, alors que le Patron se justifiait à son tour de sa voix grave :

_ Une nouvelle fournée d'enfants sortis tout droit de la Thaïlande, j'allais pas dire non, gamin !

_ Le capitalisme, c'est de la merde, gros !

_ Arrêtez de crier, j'ai mal aux oreilles ! pleura le Geek.

_ La FERME ! coupa le Panda.

Étonnamment, tous suivirent son ordre.

Le Panda ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de tous les autres en même temps, car tous étaient enchaînés en ligne dans les airs tout près d'un immense précipice, dans ce qui leur semblait être une immense tour vide. La seule chose notable était l'immense plateforme qui était à quelques mètres d'eux mais qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre. Et bien sûr, personne n'avait essayé de traverser le champ magnétique qui les maintenait immobile en plus des chaînes.

Le Panda ne pouvait donc que deviner qu'il était entre le Hippie et le Geek, mais que le Patron et le Redneck n'étaient pas loin.

Le déserteur d'SLG leva la tête, et toisa devant lui l'immense cuve remplie d'un liquide transparent bleuté. Les néons ultraviolets éclairaient l'intérieur, où flottait le corps – ou plus précisément le cadavre – de Mathieu, vêtu encore du Tshirt Blanc « Mad » et du jean clair qu'il portait le jour où l'homme masqué lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête. Le Panda poussa un juron sonore.

_ Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec vous, marmonna-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi Mathieu il est ici ? demanda le Geek.

_ Il nous a peut-être fait un bad trip ! Il a fermé ses chakras gros !

_ Hashtag Vive Donald Trump hein ! cria le Redneck. Fermez les frontières !

_ Moi perso, toutes ses chaînes autour de lui, ça m'excite !

Malgré le boucan que faisait le reste de son équipe, le vrai Mathieu ne réagissait pas. Son corps flottait mollement dans ce liquide bleu. Détail important, son front ne comportait aucun projectile de balle.

Les doubles portes de fer coulissèrent soudain, révélant un énième robot Mathieu. Le Panda soupira.

_ Eh ! Mais c'est… quoi ? piailla le Geek, regardant alternativement la cuve et le nouvel arrivant.

_ Comme il doit se faire plaisir avec tous ces clones ! nota le Patron. Il a tout compris, le gamin !

Le robot était insensible aux commentaires qui fusaient à son sujet. Il s'arrêta en face d'eux, et toisa le Panda avec un faux sourire.

_ Je vous avais dit de prendre ma proposition en compte.

Le dictateur comprit que c'était lui, l'homme encapuchonné dont il avait eu à faire quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Je veux parler à votre boss, ordonna le Panda.

_ Mais je suis là, répondit l'homme en écartant les bras, révélant un tatouage en forme de triangle à l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Je suis l'Alpha, grâce à ce cher Mathieu ici présent. Et je vais tous vous anéantir.

_ De quoi il parle gros ? demanda le Hippie.

_ Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il s'est tapé un cadavre, répondit le Patron. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, ça…

_ Mais c'est horrible, gémit le Geek, complètement dégoûté.

_ Vous y êtes pas du tout, les mecs, coupa le Panda en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'Alpha sembla comprendre qu'apparemment, aucun à part le Panda ne comprenait réellement la situation. Pour dompter un peu ses prisonniers, il se rendit à une console où se trouvaient une bonne vingtaine de boutons et de manettes différentes.

_ Je pense que votre équipe a réellement besoin d'être disciplinée. Ceci dit, notre discussion aura besoin d'attendre un peu... que vous soyez plus calmes.

Et il poussa un levier d'un coup sec. L'effet fut immédiat : chacun reçut une décharge électrique si violente qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Et dans la cuve, un nuage de sang rendu pâle sous l'éclairage ultraviolet s'échappa du corps de Mathieu Sommet, et disparut dans le liquide azur où il baignait. Personne ne vit ses yeux exorbités qui ne perçurent l'équipe que vaguement avant qu'il ne retombe dans une inquiétante inconscience.

 _._

 _._

 _Attention, des fichiers peuvent être perdus pendant la sauvegarde des données._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	10. Corbeille ou Suppression Permanente

.

 _Au secours, l'inspiration s'en va :'(_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

 **Mise à la Corbeille ou Suppression Permanente**

.

.

« _Infiltration réussie_ »

La voix pragmatique et robotisée de Jeanne parvinrent aux oreilles de tous, alors que son visage blanc apparaissait sur l'écran projeté devant eux.

_ Oh non…, râla le Panda en reconnaissant celle qui avait osé lui voler son moment de chant.

_ Jeanne, aide-moi ! supplia le Geek.

« _Vous autres humains| vous n'êtes pas très intelligents | pour vous laisser attraper_. »

Les leçons de morale d'une intelligence artificielle, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il leur fallait.

_ Je croyais qu'on allait manger moi, ulula le Hippie.

_ Attends, une fillette robot, c'était une première !

_ Ça me fait mal quand je bouge, chouina le Geek en s'agitant mollement.

« _Mathieu est actuellement | en train de se fracasser la tête sur le mur numérique | à cause de votre stupidité_ »

_ C'est lequel de Mathieu, du coup ? demanda le Hippie, qui, comme à son habitude, était encore paumé.

_ C'est la boîte de conserve là ? s'enquit le Redneck.

_ Oui, bon on s'en fout, coupa le Panda. Sors-nous de là.

« _Votre arrogance| ne vous sera d'aucune aide | Commandante_ »

Le Panda lança un regard noir à Jeanne qui argumenta le tout d'un superbe « _LOL_ ».

_ Bon on sort oui ou merde ? fit le Patron. On voit que vous avez pas des gens plein les caves à nourrir vous !

« _L'opérateur | ne consent pas à vous aider à sortir actuellement. Désolée_ »

_ Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? demanda le Panda.

Malheureusement, Jeanne n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, car à ce moment-ci, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant entrer un individu en blouse blanche de scientifique, suivi de deux acolytes.

_ Elle est là ! cria quelqu'un en pointant l'écran du doigt. Vérifiez qu'elle n'a pas accès à la console !

 _« Trop tard. Humains »_

L'écran de Jeanne se brouilla soudain, alors qu'un des scientifiques pianotait furieusement sur la console, et tentait de manipuler quelques leviers. Le corps de Mathieu se mit à bouger encore plus, et la voix de Jeanne était entrecoupée, de par le fait que l'on tentait de couper la communication.

La plateforme se mit à trembler.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix d'homme s'éleva :

_ Première chute. Et de un.

Et les liens du Panda lâchèrent, le précipitant dans le vide.

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	11. Sauvegarde effectuée

.

 _Dieu merci, l'épisode 102 ne contenait aucun élément susceptible de contrecarrer cette fanfic... aussi insignifiante / oisive / complètement faite à l'arrache soit-elle, me direz-vous._

 _ **AliceArisu** je te dirai juste "Oh, Stop it you" (voir le meme correspondant) et merci **Roronoa** ;)_

 _Petite Pirate_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sauvegarde effectuée**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Le silence était revenu, suite au départ des scientifiques, qui se dépêchaient d'aller chercher le cadavre du Panda en bas de leur base. Un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps.

_ Je veux m'en aller ! chouina le Geek en se débattant.

_ En même temps avec ses problèmes d'érection, c'est pas plus mal qu'il ait claqué, objecta le Patron.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait gros ? s'enquit le Hippie.

_ Vous allez la fermer oui ? maugréa le Redneck.

 _« Importation en cours_ »

L'ordre de Jeanne fut suivi d'une lumière qui apparut sur la plateforme, éblouissant tout le monde. Tous clignèrent des yeux en voyant des étoiles danser devant leurs yeux.

_ Nom de Dieu ! s'écria le nouvel arrivant en se tournant vers la cuve où flottait le cadavre de Mathieu.

_ Mathieu, c'est toi ? gémit le Geek en papillonnant ses paupières.

Mais même si la physionomie était la même que le créateur du programme SLG, l'absence du célèbre bob noir et du pin Kirby montrait que ça ne pouvait être lui… surtout s'il était remplacé par cette casquette bleu marine si caractéristique d'un autre personnage ponctuel…

_ Planque ta drogue, gamin, marmotta le Patron à l'intention du Geek alors que le Flic s'avançait sur la plateforme, un peu perdu.

Le Hippie ulula comme à son habitude, alors que le nouvel arrivant, son flingue à la main, gueulait :

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

_ C'est pas de notre faute, on nous a enlevé, se justifia péniblement le Geek.

_ T'aurais carrément pu importer Mathieu, suggéra le Hippie.

« _Sécuriser le cœur du programme SLG, est essentiel, contrairement à vous »_

Le Flic regarda la console, et appuya sur une des touches. Un cri lui informa que les chaînes du Geek avaient lâchés, le précipitant un peu plus bas que les autres.

_ Aidez-moi ! supplia le pauvre gamin.

_ Pile à la bonne hauteur, concéda le Patron en remarquant que la tête du Geek était maintenant au niveau de son bassin. Si je pouvais seulement bouger les mains ou me tourner…

Il ne put finir sa phrase ou passer à l'action, à son plus grand désespoir, parce que le Flic appuya finalement sur le bon bouton, les ramenant sur la plateforme, et désactivant le champ magnétique autour d'eux.

 _« Téléportation en cours »_

L'équipe disparut au moment même où la sirène d'alarme se déclenchait.

.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda un scientifique sous son masque chirurgical.

Le robot Mathieu Sommet ne répondit pas, regardant le sol où était le cadavre du Panda. S'il avait pu ressentir une émotion, ce serait du mépris, au vu du rictus qui déformait ses lèvres.

_ Amenez le dans la salle d'opération et implantez lui une puce. Nous aurons besoin de son armée de ninjas. Réunissez les autres. Il nous faut absolument le cœur du Programme SLG.

_ Piraterons-nous le programme ? Nous avons le corps après tout.

_ Le potentiel du cadavre a déjà été exploité au maximum. La pièce la plus importante nous manque : l'esprit.

_ Mais que ferons-nous quand nous aurons l'esprit ?

Le robot contempla le tatouage en forme de triangle qu'il avait sur la peau.

_ Avant de remettre l'esprit de Mathieu dans son corps, nous avons besoin d'effectuer quelques modifications….

.

.

Les scientifiques traînèrent le corps du Panda jusqu'à s'assurer d'être hors de vue des caméras de surveillance. L'un d'eux retira une seringue de sa blouse et injecta une substance dans le corps de l'animal.

_ Maître Panda, comment allez-vous ? demanda l'un des scientifiques, arrachant son masque de chirurgien.

Le dictateur ouvrit brusquement les yeux et toisa avec condescendance ses ninjas déguisés en scientifique.

_ Au boulot.

 _._

 _._

 _Bonnes fêtes à tous_

 _Petite Pirate_

.


End file.
